


Strange New Experiences

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Erectile Dysfunction, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realizes they've sort of been missing out on something and takes steps to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 24. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [A Tight Squeeze](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/37573).

It takes several more tries with the pump to finally figure out how to get the stupid thing to work without injuring Danny in the process. It's several more times beyond that before either of them start to feel comfortable with its operation, and Steve doesn't mind at all being the one who wouldn't really know what he was doing. He's been reaping the benefits of Danny having figured it out, though, because now, it seems like they're having sex all the time. It could be that Steve's just not used to having it regularly – which he's _not_ , seeing as Danny's pretty much the first steady...anything he's had since high school – but he suspects it's more likely that they're going at it more to make up for lost time. Which Steve is totally fine with, by the way.

The whole experience is strange, in the way where Steve knows it shouldn't be strange – having a steady partner, sex whenever they feel like it, pretty much all but living together – but it kind of _is_ because he's not used to things being so _easy_. Even with Danny, it hasn't exactly been a walk in the park, but things seem to be evening out for them, settling into something almost...comfortable.

This is what he blames, at any rate, for the fact that he's failed to realize that, in all the time they've been together now, neither of them have fucked the other. It's not really all that surprising, given the circumstances, and in no way would he ever complain about the things they have been doing, but to be honest, he really just wants Danny's dick in his ass. And now that it's a viable option...well, Steve just doesn't see why he shouldn't get what he wants, is all.

He doesn't expect that Danny will object, but it's hard to know for sure how he'll feel about the idea. So, Steve decides to ease the way a little bit, prepare as much as he can so Danny won't have a reason _to_ object. Well, unless he just plain doesn't want to do it, in which case Steve guesses he'll roll with it like he's rolled with everything else. He might end up getting a bunch more use out of their toys if it goes that way, though.

Steve doesn't do things by halves, and this is no exception. He buys a box of condoms and the best lube he can find (though for some reason, it still embarrasses him to make those purchases) and then waits until Danny's out on an errand to start the real set up. He chucks all his clothes in the corner and tries to decide on exactly how he wants to do this. Lying on his back would probably be more comfortable, but if he does hands and knees, Danny will probably catch on to what he wants more quickly. Hands and knees it is.

Steve doesn't waste time trying to get himself hard, because that's all but guaranteed to happen as it is. No, what he needs to do is get himself prepped by the time Danny gets back. To that end, he gets on his knees and opens the lube, slicking up a couple of his fingers and finding that hands and knees is not going to be the easiest way to do this. Still, he's pretty sure it'll be worth it, so he sinks forward until he's resting on one elbow while he presses a finger in with his other hand.

Steve's gotten pretty good at finding his prostate right away, and when he hits it, his hips jerk forward of their own accord. His dick hardens quickly after that, to the point where he actually needs to slow down a little if he doesn't want this to be over before Danny even gets back home. Steve draws it out as long as he can, getting just to the verge of coming and pulling back three times before he finally hears the telltale sounds of Danny clomping up the stairs.

Even though he can't see Danny from his position, he really doesn't need to to know the effect coming home to this is having. "Holy shit, Steve! I wasn't even gone for half an hour."

"Feels like longer than that. I need you to fuck me, Danny. Seriously, _right now_."

Thankfully, Danny doesn't even try to argue, getting out of his clothes as fast as he can and cursing while he looks for the pump. Steve is just about to tell him it's in the bathroom when the cursing stops, and Steve turns his head to see Danny standing right next to the bed, working the pump like a pro. Steve is really fucking glad he's gotten good enough for it to be a short prep time. Danny finds the condom without any help and puts it on with a look on his face that Steve will later realize is something like awe. Right now, though, all Steve can bring himself to care about is the fact that Danny's pulling his fingers out and pushing his hand out of the way.

A second later, Danny's pushing in, and Steve sinks forward until his forehead is pressed against the mattress, breathing hard and trying not to come. It feels so _different_ from anything else, any of the toys, hell, even fingers, and it's _Danny_ , which makes this about a million times better. And Steve wants to hold off, God does he ever, but he's been on the edge for too long, and even squeezing his balls doesn't do the trick. Steve comes just as Danny's dick presses in fully, and he doesn't know which of them is making what noises, but it's definitely a good thing the neighbors don't live too close.

Steve is panting, and Danny is just holding still, and it takes Steve pushing his hips back before Danny gets that he really doesn't have to stop on Steve's account. Steve hadn't realized he would feel so fucked out, but every thrust feels like little sparks running through his body, and it's sending mixed signals to his cock, which is still trying to come, even though he's got nothing left. He's not even sure whether it feels awesome or uncomfortable, but he doesn't get any longer to make up his mind because Danny comes then, gripping Steve's hips hard.

Steve wishes for a moment that they'd forgone the condom, because how awesome would it have been to feel that with skin on skin? And then he remembers that that's probably the sort of thing that needs a lead-in conversation, not to mention that it would make clean-up a bitch.

At any rate, Danny pulls out and gets rid of the condom, deftly slipping the rubber ring off at the same time. Steve doesn't move other than to let his body drop so that he's lying on his stomach. Danny comes back a minute later and nudges until Steve moves a little to the left, which gets him out of the wet spot he hadn't even realized he'd been lying in. Steve wants to thank Danny, wants to say a lot of things, but Danny drops a kiss on Steve's shoulder as he settles in next to Steve, and it really just seems like a good time for a nap.

Steve doesn't even try to fight it.


End file.
